Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULyc003xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between a female parent xe2x80x98MEIdomonacxe2x80x99, and the unnamed male parent. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1991, and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULyc003xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98MEIdomonacxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has Red Group 55C colored petals while the applicant variety has Yellow Group 10D colored petals.
2. The seed parent is suitable for growing as a landscape shrub variety while the applicant variety is suitable for growing as a climbing variety.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed pollen parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has orange-blend colored petals while the applicant variety has apricot-yellow blend colored petals.
2. The pollen parent has shorter growth habit than the applicant variety.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant apricot-yellow blend flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
4. Improved flowering habit. Since the vqariety is less apically dominant, flowers are produced from lower branches to the top.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventor, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULyc003xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1991 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULyc003xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1992 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULyc003xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in June, 1992. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULyc003xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.